marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Harry Osborn
thumb|280px"Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que yo soy tu amigo." :―Harry Osborn, en respuesta a Peter Parker[fte.] Norman Osborn and best friends with Peter Parker. Harry later became New Goblin and Green Goblin's Sucessor. ">'Harry Osborn' era el hijo de Norman Osborn y mejor amigo de Peter Parker. Harry se volvió Nuevo Goblin y sucesor del Duende verde. Biografía ''Spider-Man :"''Un día pagará Spider-Man. Juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que pagará Spider-Man." :―Harry Osborn[fte.] Peter Parker's closest friend and the son of Norman Osborn , the CEO of Oscorp. He's got many problems with his father, who prefers Peter to him before of his scientific genius, although Harry tries in many ways to make him proud of him. He assists to Peter's change during senior year, but clearly doesn't realize how much his friend has changed. During the final day's ceremony, Norman congratulates with Peter but ignores Harry, thus making him jealous. ">'Harry Osborn' fue amigo de Peter Parkery el hijo de Norman Osborn , el CEO de Oscorp. Tiene muchos problemas con su padre, quien prefiere Peter a él antes de su genio científico, aunque Harry trata de muchas maneras para hacerle orgullosa de él. Ayuda a cambio de Peter durante el último año, pero claramente no darse cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado su amigo. Durante la ceremonia del día de la final, Norman felicita con Peter pero ignora a Harry, convirtiéndolo en celoso. Mary Jane Watson, without telling Peter, who loves MJ since he was a child. Peter anyway discovers it but tries to hide his disappointment. During one of the first important dates of the two, during a fair sponsored by Oscorp, Harry and MJ, along with the whole Oscorp council, are attacked by Green Goblin. Harry tries to save MJ, who was falling down from a terrace, but fails, and the girl was saved by Spider-Man. Harry tries again to present his girlfriend to his father, during a dinner with Peter and Aunt May, but Norman, who just discovered that Peter is Spider-Man, doesn't stay and flees, telling Harry that he should leave MJ as soon as he gets satisfied with her. Harry was saddened by the lack of attenction of his father, and, more, MJ gets angry to him because he didn't defende her. ">Algún tiempo después del final de la escuela, Harry va viviendo por sí mismo en un gran apartamento comprado por Norman y comienza una relación con Mary Jane Watson, sin decirle a Pedro, a quien le encanta MJ desde que era un niño. Peter descubre que de todas maneras pero intenta ocultar su decepción. Durante una de las primeras fechas importantes de los dos, durante una feria patrocinada por Oscorp, Harry y MJ, junto con el Consejo de Oscorp todo, son atacados por el Duende verde. Harry intenta guardar MJ, que fue cayendo desde una terraza, pero falla, y la niña fue salvada por Spider-Man. Harry vuelve a presentar a su novia a su padre, durante una cena con Pedro y la tía May, pero Norman, que acaba de descubrir que Peter es Spider-Man, no se queda y huye, diciendo a Harry que él debe dejar MJ, tan pronto como se satisfecho con ella. Harry fue triste por la falta de attenction de su padre, y, más, MJ se enoja con él porque él no mesa ella. Mientras que tía mayo fue en el hospital después de ser atacado por duende, Harry va a visitarla, pero encuentra Peter y MJ que están recibiendo a lo largo. Con su dolor de sentimiento, Harry va a su padre, diciéndole que tenía razón sobre todo, MJ incluido e involuntariamente revela debilidad verdadera el Goblin Spider-Man: Mary Jane. Más tarde esa misma noche, Harry encuentra a Spider-Man en su sala de estar, depositando el cadáver de Norman en un sofá. Trata de dispararle, pero falla. Durante el funeral de Norman, él jura venganza hacia Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man 2 :"''Ahora... vamos a ver quién está detrás de la máscara." :―Harry Osborn[fte.] Después de la muerte de Norman, Harry se apodera de Oscorp. Suministre El Dr. Octavio' investigaciones dándole dinero y, especialmente, el tritio, un elemento particular, muy raro que Octavio necesita para su experimento. Si el éxito del experimento, Oscorp habrá adquirido los derechos en un nuevo tipo de fusión, convirtiéndose en una de las compañías de energía más importante, poderoso y Rico. El experimento, de todas formas, se produce un error, y la explosión da a luz al villano Doctor Octopus. Peter, and accuses him of having betrayed their friendship, since he's protecting Spider-Man's identity, the most important scret of the man Harry blames for his father's death. During the argument, Harry slaps Peter, humiliating him (and himself) in public. ">Señores destruida por el fracaso, Harry se da al alcoholismo. Durante un partido, siendo borracho, conoce a su mejor amigo, Petery lo acusa de haber traicionado su amistad, ya que él es proteger la identidad de Spider-Man, el scret más importante del hombre que Harry culpa por la muerte de su padre. Durante la discusión, Harry bofetadas Peter, humillando a él (y él mismo) en público. Su odio hacia Spider-Man llega hasta el punto que, cuando llega el Dr. Octopus le amenazarle, él hace un trato con él: tritio a cambio de la captura del hombre araña. Cuando Doc Ock le pregunta cómo encontrará el héroe, Harry le da el nombre de Pedro, diciendo que es la clave para llegar a Spidey. Después de una batalla, Octavio derrota a Spider-Man y le lleva a Harry, que, después de dar Ock el tritio, desenmascara al héroe. Es sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que él es el peor enemigo fue realmente su mejor amiga, pero revela paradero de villano a él. Green Goblin's secret hideout, with all his weaponry and equipment. Now, Harry has got both the motives and the tools for his revenge. ">Todavía en shock, Harry tiene visiones de su padre, que afirma su venganza hacia Peter Parker/Spiderman. Harry no quiere lastimar su amigo y luchas contra la voluntad de Norman, tratando de que el fantasma desaparezca: lanzar un florero a través del espejo en el que apareció Norman, Harry lo rompe y Descubre el escondite secreto del Duende verde, con todo su armamento y equipo. Ahora, Harry tiene los motivos y las herramientas para su venganza. ''Spider-Man 3 :"''Es una sensación divertida, sin saber quién eres. Recibo un golpe en la cabeza y soy libre como un pájaro." :―Harry Osborn [fte.] formula that his father used that turned him into the the Green Goblin. With Green Goblin's war gears, Harry becomes the New Goblin and attacks Peter Parker, seeking revenge. On their first battle, Harry looses his memory after hitting his head on a security stair. He forgets everything about his vendetta, Peter's true identity and Goblin's powers and weapons. Harry and Peter become friends again, like nothing ever happened between them: they go out and play together like old times. Sometimes Harry, having forgotten taking the Goblin Serum, was surprised by his own physical capacities, such as his incredibly sharp reflexes. ">Harry fue ahora utilizando la fórmula que su padre que lo convirtió en el duende verde. Con los engranajes de guerra del duende verde, Harry se convierte en el Nuevo duende y ataques de Peter Parker, buscando venganza. En su primera batalla, Harry pierde su memoria después de golpear su cabeza en una escalera de seguridad. Olvida todo sobre su vendetta, verdadera identidad de Peter y poderes de Goblin y armas. Harry y Peter ser amigos otra vez, como nunca pasó nada entre ellos: salen a jugar juntos como antaño. A veces Harry, haber olvidado tomar el suero del duende, fue sorprendido por sus propias capacidades físicas, tales como sus reflejos increíblemente fuerte. Mary Jane finds solace in Harry, but something she says unlocks something in Harry's mind and he's healed from his amnesia. Again haunted by his father's ghost, who gives him advice in the art of war. Harry decides to hit Peter through Mary Jane and, after threatening her, he forced her to break with Peter. Later, Harry encounters Peter in a bar and declares to him that he's MJ's new boyfriend. Enraged, Peter goes to the Osborn mansion and they have a fight: Harry was defeated and humiliated by Peter, and when tries to hit him with a pumpkin bomb, he's disfigured by the same weapon thrown to him in return. ">Cuando la personalidad de Peter fue afectado por el nuevo traje, Mary Jane encuentra consuelo en Harry, pero algo que dice desbloquea algo en la mente de Harry y se sanó de su amnesia. Nuevo perseguido por el fantasma de su padre, que le asesora en el arte de la guerra. Harry decide golpear a Peter a través de Mary Jane, y después amenazándola, obligó a que rompa con Peter. Más tarde, Harry encuentra con Peter en un bar y declara que él es el nuevo novio de MJ. Enfurecido, Peter va a la mansión Osborn y tienen una lucha: Harry fue derrotado y humillado por Pedro y cuando intenta lo golpeó con una bomba de calabaza, él está desfigurado por la misma arma que produce a él a cambio. Spider-Man's fight with Venom and Sandman, Osborn's butler, Bernard, reveals to Harry the truth about Norman's death. This makes Harry change his mind regarding his old friend and, putting his New Goblin suit on again, helps him. During the battle, Harry defeats the Sandman, but was defeated and killed by Venom. With his final words, he apologized to Peter, and confirmed that despite everything, they were still, and would always be, best friends. Harry dies in Peter's arms, and the two friends forgive each other. During Harry's death, all of his old friends are present. ">Más tarde, durante la lucha del Hombre arañacon Venom y Sandman, butler de Osborn, Bernard, revela a Harry la verdad sobre la muerte de Norman. Esto hace que Harry cambiar su mente con respecto a su viejo amigo y, colocarle su traje de duende de nuevo otra vez, le ayuda. Durante la batalla, Harry derrota a the Sandman, pero fue derrotado y muerto por el veneno. Con sus palabras finales, pidió disculpas a Peter y confirmó que a pesar de todo, todavía y siempre sería, mejores amigos. Harry muere en los brazos de Peter, y perdonan a los dos amigos entre sí. Durante la muerte de Harry, todos sus viejos amigos están presentes. Harry tiene un funeral después de su muerte y Peter se situó en su tumba. Rasgos de carácter his father leads him to ignore everything else, girlfriend included, and to develop a jealousy towards his best friend. After Norman's death, Harry becomes obsessed with Spider-Man, wanting his vendetta upon him. ">Harry fue un amigo fiel y un buen socio, pero su obsesión de agradable su padre le lleva a todo lo demás, novia incluidos ignorar y desarrollar un celos hacia su mejor amigo. Después de la muerte de Norman, Harry se obsesiona con Spider-Man, que desean su venganza sobre él. Green Goblin's weapons. " lang="es">Después de usar la fórmula del duende, Harry gana todos los poderes de su padre: fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos y tiene el acceso de armas de todos los Duende verde. El nuevo duende es la concreción del odio de Harry Osborn hacia Spider-Man y sólo existe para completar su venganza. Al final, el duende de la lucha por su amigo, demostrando ser un socio leal. Green Goblin's: his glider, especially, has drastically changed, being much lighter and with a greater mobility. ">El nuevo duende posee las mismas superpotencias de su predecesor: fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos, mezclado con una buena formación en la lucha. Sus armas son una versión mejorada del Duende verde' s: su planeador, sobre todo, ha cambiado drásticamente, siendo mucho más ligera y con una mayor movilidad. Relaciones *Peter Parker - mejor amigo, enemigo y finalmente amigo nuevo *Spider-Man - enemigo, aliado torneada *Norman Osborn - padre *Mary Jane Watson - amigo, ex novia *Doctor Octopus - aliado *Sandman - enemigo *Veneno - enemigo *Bernard - Butler Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (film 3) **''Spider-Man (Primera aparición) , James Franco **Spider-Man 2 ''- James Franco **''Spider-Man 3 ''- James Franco Detrás de las escenas *Antes de ser emitidos como Harry Osborn, Franco fue pantalla probado para el papel de Peter Parker. *Sam Raimi quería concluir la historia de Harry Osborncon la adicción del nuevo duende, especificando que no siga las huellas de Normanpero ser algo entre el Duende verde y Spider-Man. Trivia *Nuevo Goblin es un cruce entre el duende verde y el duende. *Al principio, nombre del duende nuevo iba a ser "La noche Surfer". *Al principio fue confundido con nuevo duende el duende, sucesor original del duende verde en los cómics. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Osborn Categoría:Spider-Man